Takai no Omote
by kavvi
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran break up. The Clow Book is reopened and cards released again. Sakura and Syaoran have to work together, to capture them again, with a new Card Captor. Who reopened the book? Edited *majorly*.
1. Ai Shiteru, Li Syaoran, Ai Shiteru...

Alright people! I've typed up the, hopefully, final draft of this chapter! Yeh, this would be my 4th time typing it. ::sweatdrop:: ^^; I'm a bit of a grammar freak. Anyway, here it is. Constructive criticism is appreciated. No flames tho, _onegai? _ Oh yes, great thanks go to my friend, *~*Kinomoto Sakura*~*, for helping me on these first few chapters. ^^; And to hikari for getting me the Card Captor Sakura tapes. _Arigatou gozaimashite _to both of you!

**__**

Takai no Omote

{Death's Face}

****

*Prologue*

Aishiteru, Li Syaoran…Aishiteru

[I love you, Li Syaoran…I love you]

Kinomoto Sakura sighed as she slumped against the cherry blossom tree. She had been waiting for him for several hours already.

Someone tapped Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked to her side, over the shoulder that was tapped. She didn't see anyone there. She sighed and leaned back against the tree. A few minutes later, there was another tap on her other shoulder. She glanced over it quickly, thinking she'd catch the culprit this time. But, again, she saw nothing.

"You're paranoid, Sakura!" she muttered to herself.

A pair of hands suddenly clasped over Sakura's eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered against the fingers softly, as she blinked, caught totally by surprise.

"Guess who?" a taunting voice cooed against her ear.

Sakura didn't have to guess to know who it was. A smile crept to the corner of her lips.

"Could it be," she smirked. "My _new_ boyfriend, _Asobi Zengo_?" she giggled and taunted playfully. She then turned to face the honey brown haired boy. He had a look of mock hurt on his face. 

"Oh, I see how it is," he taunted back. "I go away and you get a new boyfriend." Suddenly a knot tied in his stomach as he remembered the reason he had met her here.

Sakura smiled and hugged him around the neck. "Yep." She said simply before kissing him softly on the lips, closing her eyes. Syaoran brushed his thumbs across her porcelain-like face. His fingers traced her jaw softly.

Sakura leaned against his fingers softly, as he broke the kiss. She could tell it was reluctant, but needed. She was in absolute bliss to be with him again.

Syaoran kissed her on her forehead gently. "Sakura, sweetie?" he murmured tenderly.

"Hm, yes?" she whispered back.

"I… I," he closed his eyes tight. "I love you, but, I can't be with you anymore." He took her by her shoulders. His brown eyes displayed anger and concern.

"_N-nani?"_ Sakura asked in confusion. "_Doushite…?"_ She asked, instantly regretting it.

"Well, there, there's someone else," he said in a low whisper. He closed his eyes, turning away from her. He didn't need to see her to know she was crying, and that only hurt him even more.

"W-what did I do to…" she gave a small sob as the tears came down harder, "to make you leave me?"

"Nothing at all, sweety," he suddenly felt a glare at his back, as if Sakura were saying 'Don't call me that after what you've done to me', and he swallowed and continued his rather lame explanation. "Its me. I just felt like I needed something new, and long distant relationships generally don't work out."

Sakura didn't respond for a moment. She cried silently. Oh, how she wanted to reach out and hug onto him, burying her face in his chest and crying, knowing he would hug her and comfort her. But she knew she couldn't. He didn't want her anymore. At least, that's how Sakura perceived it.

"I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry for my mistakes, Syaoran," she took a deep breath, as if that would make her shaky voice, not so shaky and unsure. "I know I must have done something wrong," she continued. "I loved you, and still do. I truly, truly do. _Gomen nasai!"_ she finally choked out and darted away from him. She couldn't stand being around him anymore.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out after her.

****

*~~*~~*~~*

"Oh, Syaoran… _doushite_? Why did you fall for her?" Sakura whispered, holding back tears rather unsuccessfully. She wiped them away. She placed the small, slightly withered cherry blossom below the headstone. She bowed her head and clasped her hands together, whispering an inaudible prayer.

"_Aishiteru, _Li Syaoran," she whispered, tears falling to her lap. "_Aishiteru…"_

****

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Welcome to… "Translating with Kavvi!"

****

Japanese

****

English

__

"onegai"

"Please."

"_Arigatou gozaimashite"_

Okay, if you don't know this one, you have no right to call yourself an _otaku…_ it means "Thank you" ^.~

"_Asobi Zengo"_

This actually means "playing around". Since Sakura was joking with Syaoran, I thought it would be kind of interesting. Heh… clever, _nee?_

__

"nani"

"what?"

__

"doushite"

"why?"

__

"Aishiteru"

"I love you"

Alright, what do you think of the new and revised version? I'm actually thinking of doing this with all three of the chapters I have up. Oh, what am I saying "thinking"? Of course I am. Personally, I think its better. ^^;

Alright, please, if this is your first time reading, stay tuned for more, and if you've read this before, well, please stay tuned for the next _revised_ chapters! I'll get more out soon, _yakusoku!_ (That means, "I promise!")

~kavvi

If you have any questions or comments, or would like me to notify you when I have a new chapter up, please e-mail me at:

bunnies_and_shawn@hotmail.com

Thanks :)


	2. Memories

****

Face Of Death

By: Kavvi

****

E-mail: Kavvi___@hotmail.com

****

Warnings: Uhm.. none as of yet!

****

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply... ;)

****

Author's Note: Meaning of Japanese words are in brackets after the word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter One -- Memories

Li Syaoran brushed his honey brown bangs away from his chestnut eyes. He sighed deeply. He missed his girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura, so much. They had been together since the end of middle school, but they had known each other for even longer. But Syaoran and Sakura had parted the day before, for different colleges. Syaoran went to Mitsukai University, and Sakura to Orikasu University.

Syaoran stood up from his desk as the bell rang. He walked out of the classroom and into the hall aimlessly. He wasn't watching where he was going, causing him to bump into someone. 

"Oh!" Syaoran gasped, bending down to pick up his books. "Gomen...[Sorry]" he said as his eyes met a pair of blue green ones.

"It's alright." she said grasping her books. She looked at Syaoran. Syaoran's was obviously still in shock. His face showed it. She smirked. "Zetsumei. Zetsumei Megumi." she extended her hand to him.

It took a few seconds for Syaoran to regain his composure, before taking her hand and shaking it lightly. "Li Syaoran." he said. "It's nice to meet you, Zetsumei."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Li." she replied, batting her long eyelashes. Syaoran furrowed his brow, then realized what she was trying to do.

"Zetsumei..." he started. "I have a girlfriend. Kinomoto Sakura." he said as he walked down the hall to his next class. Megumi nodded.

"I see. Well, that's okay. I'm just looking for a friend." she replied, smiling.

Syaoran was mesmerized by her dazzling smile. He shook his head. "Right." he stopped in front of a door. "This is my class. Umm... meet me outside, under the cherry blossoms?" Syaoran said, remembering his last night with Sakura was spent under a cherry blossom tree.

~*~

"Promise me, Syaoran." Sakura whispered in his ear, holding him tighter. Her emerald eyes looked into his chestnut ones.

"Hai, koishii. [Yes, beloved]_" Syaoran kissed her forehead as Sakura buried her head into his chest. A few of her brunette strand brushed against his chin. He chuckled and held her tight._

"I promise, Kinomoto Sakura..." he paused, letting her name roll off his tongue, then savoring it. "I will never leave you."

With that, Syaoran kissed Sakura passionately, as the wind brushed through, causing cherry blossoms to dance around the both of them

~*~

"Uh... Li..." Megumi waved a hand in front of his face. Syaoran shook his head.

"Gomen. So... see you outside?" he asked as he headed into his class.

"Iie. [No]" She countered politely. She stepped into the classroom. "I have this class as well."

Syaoran blinked as a light fragrance of wild flowers filled his nose.

Megumi turned around, facing him. "Are you coming?"

"H-hai! [Y-yes!]" he hurried in and followed Megumi to a seat.

***

"Sakura!" Daidouji Tomoyo called after her. "Wait for me!!!"

Sakura stopped and waited for the dark haired girl to catch up.

"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan!" she said as Tomoyo caught up.

"Hajimashite [How are you?]?" Tomoyo asked breathlessly.

"Ogenki - desu ka! [Good!]" Sakura replied in a rather energetic voice.

"Why are you so happy, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know..." she paused, letting the sarcasm sink in. "Maybe it's because I saw Syaoran last night!" she squealed in response.

"Oh! Did you... you know...?" Tomoyo said, wagging her eye brows.

"Iie! Tomoyo-chan! How could you even think of that?" Sakura denied. Tomoyo giggled.

Just at that moment, a young man approached Sakura and Tomoyo. He had eyes that flashed with much seduction. 

"Konnichiwa [Good afternoon]." he said, directed at Sakura.

"Konnichiwa!!" Tomoyo chimed, not noticing that he was talking to Sakura, rather than her.

"K-k-Konnichiwa." Sakura said, a rosy red color flourishing her cheeks. 

The man flashed a smile at Sakura, making her cheeks grow even more red. "How are you fine ladies doing today?"

"'Genki - desu ka." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"O-o-o-ogenki..." Sakura said quietly. Tomoyo nudge her.

"Sakura!" she whispered loudly. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Nani? [What?]" she whispered back.

"He's looking at you!"

Sakura blinked and looked up at him.

"Gomen nasai... [I'm very sorry...] demo, [but,] I have a boyfriend." Sakura said, politely to the man.

"Oh... uh..." he stuttered. "Gomen..."

"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo complained after than man had left. "Why didn't you flirt?"

"Iie, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura replied, gently slapping her arm. "I have a boyfriend! Remember?! Li Syaoran!!"

"Hai [Yes!]! Demo, he's not here! No one would know! Except you, the guy your flirting with, and _maybe _me!" Tomoyo protested.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura whined. "I can't! I have to stay true to Syaoran. We promised we would never leave each other!" Sakura said, reminiscing about the night before.

~*~

__

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered holding her from behind.

"Hai, Syaoran?" Sakura whispered back, leaning against him, closing her eyes.

"Ai..." he started. "Ai shiteru [I love you], Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She turned to face Syaoran.

"Na-nani?" she managed to mutter, looking into his eyes.

"Gomen..." he looked down at his feet. Sakura smiled and gently lifted his chin with her fore finger. She looked into his eyes, deeply.

"Li Syaoran, ai shiteru." she whispered before kissing his lips with adoration.

Sakura reluctantly broke the kiss after a few minutes of kissing.

"Promise me, Syaoran, that you will never leave me." she whispered lightly in his ear. She tightened her hold on him. She locked her eyes on his.

"Hai... of course, koishii." Syaoran whispered before kissing her forehead. She buried her head in his chest.

"I promise, Kinomoto Sakura..." he paused for a moment. "I will never leave you." He kissed her passionately, again. A gentle breeze brushed through, causing several cherry blossoms and loose petals to dace around them.

~*~

**__**

**RING!!!**

"Sakura!!! Where have you been for the last five minutes?! La la Land?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura apologized, dashing to her next class.

***

"So... Li Syaoran..." Megumi looked at Syaoran as they walked out of the class.

"Yes, Zetsumei Megumi?" he replied.

Megumi smiled that alluring smile of hers. Syaoran could feel him start to melt. That smile of hers seemed to do that to him.

A shadow passed over her face, hiding the seductive look she held in her eyes. "Would you like to come to my place to study?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC....

TAA HAA!!! some suspense... not as much as the next chapter (mind you i have it written... and i'm typing it up now...) alright.... please tell me what you think... i know i've taken along time getting this out.. gomen!!! i jsut.. have been busy.... _o* gomen!!!! 

~~kavvi


	3. A Night Of Fun

****

Face Of Death

By: Kavvi

****

Warnings: Err.... none!

****

Authors Note: I'm finally able to post my chapters!!! Yay! :) :) :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Two -- A Night Of Fun

Sakura groaned. "What am I going to do?" she leaned back in her seat. 

"You're going to do your homework." Tomoyo chided.

"But there's so much!!" she complained. She lied her head on her hand, over top of her homework.

"I know..." Tomoyo sighed. She flipped her dark indigo hair off of her shoulder. "Lets do something tonight. Have fun, you know, go crazy." she suggested after a several minutes of silence.

Sakura's ears perked up like a cats. She put her pencil down and jumped up.

"That's a great idea, Tomoyo-chan!!!" she exclaimed. She paused. "Uh... where do you plan on going?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "We'll just go out! C'mon! Get dressed!" she turned to her closet and started shuffling through it.

Sakura blinked, perplexed. "But I _am _dressed." she said, picking at her clothes.

"No! I mean change into a skirt and a tank top or something of the sort!" Tomoyo responded, not looking back from her closet.

Sakura shrugged and turned to her dresser. She dug around until she found a skirt and tank top. She grinned and stripped her clothes. She changed into her long lemon colored skirt that just barely brushed the ground, and a sleeveless white shirt. She put on her tennis shoes and tied a soft rose pink bandana in her tawny brown hair.

"How's this, Tomoyo-chan?" she turned to face a girl she hardly recognized, dressed trimly in a pair of tight raven-hued leather pants and a dark mauve tube top that showed her midriff. Sakura's jaw dropped "T-T-T-Tomoyo-chan?!!!" she said incredulously.

Tomoyo turned around, away from Sakura to fix her hair in a high ponytail. "Yup. It's me." she stated in a blasè manner. 

Sakura blushed a bright scarlet. "Have any more clothes like that?" she asked, sheepishly, quickly discarding her current clothing.

***

"Gyah! Finally!" Syaoran sighed in relief. He tilted back on the two hind legs of the chair he was currently sitting in. He placed his pen beside his book.

Megumi chuckled softly from the bed. "I have just a few more, but I'm stuck on his one. Would you mind helping me, Syaoran?" she said, but purred on his name.

Syaoran sat his chair back on its four legs, in shock at the informality of name-calling. "Uh... sure, Zetsumei." he replied, still using the polite for of name. He got up and sat beside Megumi, glancing at her papers.

"Oh. This is easy. You just put the four here and the two is added to the five and..." Syaoran went on to explain the complex algebraic equation.

"Arigatou [Thank you]." Megumi said in an alluring voice. Her deep teal eyes locked on his russet brown eyes. Syaoran was entranced by her mystifying orbs. Megumi smiled.

"You're mine, Syaoran." she murmured before kissing him softly.

***

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was sweet talking the bouncer to a dance club. She straightened her strapless top, pulled her denim short sleeved shirt over it, and adjusted her black mini skirt. She teetered back and forth on her knee-high boots, which gave her about four inches in height.

Tomoyo bounced back to her, which Sakura found absolutely amazing that it was even possible to do so in the six inch heels she wore on her feet.

"We got in!!!" she squealed, picking up her camcorder. She tightened the band around her hand and pulled Sakura along into the dance club. 

Saklura couldn't help but bob to the current beat. She leaned against the counter and held Tomoyo's camcorder in her hand. She taped Tomoyo dancing with an older --much older-- guy. He was quite the looker, with his blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He kept touching Tomoyo in odd places and holding her close. Sakura didn't understand why Tomoyo enjoyed this, but she didn't mind it that much at all. She set the camcorder down while she took off her denim shirt. She whisked away a few loose strands from her face.

Sakura looked around. No one in particular caught her eye. She sighed softly.

"Hey," someone put they're arm around Sakura, draping his hand over her breast. His breath smelled strongly of beer and cigarette smoke. Sakura squirmed uncomfortably. "Wanna dance?" he invited.

"No, thank you." She said as politely as she could, before removing his hand a pushing him away.

"This," Sakura said to herself, "Is going to be a _long_ night."

***

Megumi had Syaoran pinned. She kissed him hungrily, pushing her tongue in his mouth. Syaoran kissed her back, his hands making they're way up her back, toying with her jet-black hair.

"Oh, Syaoran." Megumi moaned, somewhat muffled by her kissing Syaoran. She moved her feet around so she was straddling him. She leaned down to kiss him again.

"I. Shouldn't. Be. Doing. This." Syaoran said between kisses.

"I know," Megumi said." But you just can't help yourself, can you?" she growled in a tempting manner.

"No, I can't." Syaoran admitted, grasping Megumi and turning her so he had her pinned. She giggled. Syaoran kissed her again with more desire than ever.

***

"C'mon, Sakura!" Tomoyo called. "Dance with me!!!" She pulled at Sakura's arm.

Sakura sighed. "Alright, alright. But I have no clue how to dance!" She followed Tomoyo out to the dance floor. Bright neon lights flashed colors all over the place, illuminating Tomoyo's face to a green, then a yellow, then a red, then green again.

"It's easy. Just do what I do." Tomoyo said, starting to sway her hips to the beat. Sakura followed along. Soon she was dancing and enjoying it. She laughed and giggled and overall had a good time.

After a few hours of dancing, they sat at the bar for a drink. Tomoyo had a Coke, and Sakura, who was feeling a little wild, had a Coke with a dash of rum in it.

At first, it tasted nasty, but after a few sips she got used to it. She drank three glasses. 

"Sakura!! We'd better hurry back to the dorm! We have to get up early tomorrow!!!" Tomoyo said pulling Sakura away from the guy who had hit on her at the beginning of the night. He had his hands all over her.

"Just a few more dances, onegai Tomoyo-chan! [Please, Tomoyo!]" she pleaded, drunkenly.

"No! Now lets go!!!" she tugged at Sakura, grabbing the camcorder and Sakura's jacket.

"Hey, baby, call me sometime!!!" Sakura called to the guy she was dancing with. She jotted down her number and name on a napkin and gave it to him. She winked. "Talk to you later!!!"

***

Syaoran placed his arm around Megumi as she lied her head on his bare chest. He pulled the soft satin sheets over the both of them. He stroked Megumi's tresses softly.

"Oyasumi, Li Syaoran. [Goodnight, Li Syaoran.]" Megumi said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Oyasumi, Megumi..." he murmured, still in a trance. "G'night..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.......... there's the second Chapter!!! Hope ya enjoyed it!!! :) :) :) please REVIEW!!!!!

~~kavvi

9/8/01


End file.
